Shenanigans Episode 074
Recap The party consisting out of Desmond (not the same as the owner of the Shenanigans), Zen, The Wrok, Tapion, Cassandra and Reginald is in Shenanigans. The newest invention from Borch is bitter bean water with cream and sugar, best if the milk comes from Bessy. Desmond (bar owner) approaches the party and hints that there is a very old wizard that might have a job. The party enjoys some bean water during waiting for the wizard. The wizard is a very old elf that goes by the name of Elrond, who lost his whole family to his nemesis Wyrmstorm. Wyrmstorm has transformed every member of his family to livestock animals and sold them. He is now tracking them, but often comes to late to save them and retransforming them into persons. At the moment he tries to rescue El Bessandra his beloved great great granddaughter. She was transformed into a cow and is is now held at the Luna Acre High Security Farm south of from here. The party might know of the cow Bessy and he believed this is El Bessandra. Party discusses if they really should take this job since Bessy is a kind of towns favorite. Elrond offers some scrolls, potions and gold up front. Also, he has a collar that might allow the cow Bessy to remember her former life and speak to the party. Elrond notes that during daytime a dozen or so minotaurs are guarding the farm. He also saw two griffons patrolling the sky. During nighttime the farm is guarded by cowboys with bloodhounds. So, he suggests a heist during the night. He will wait for the party at the cliffs to the west. The party plans the heist. The first want to get some intel on the farm. They travel to the farm and book a tour through the ranch. They can see that the barn where Bessy is, consists out of one solid block of stone. The barn's door seems to be a wall of iron. Several towers guard the perimeter. The tour guide makes strange comments about people fed to the minotaurs. The tour guide admits that the milk from Bessy is thinned down as legal limits allow to sell more. The party also learns that Luna Farm is running a private prison. The tour guide gets suspicious of the party and suggest they should stay in Shenanigans and leave their windows open. Back outside again the party discusses their next steps. Desmond suggest it should be civic duty to bring the farm down as it is an evil place. They return to Shenanigans and set up traps for the night. Not unexpected they get a visit from a stone like flying halfling, which they kill rather quickly. They gather their belongings and return to the farm. They approach from the north and sneak close to the barn. There the trigger some alarm spells and two cowboys and their bloodhound try to stop them, but the combined power of the party overwhelms them quickly. The impersonate the two cowboys and sneak up to the barn. A dispel magic spell removes a section from the barn and they can rescue Bessy. The collar helps to confirm that it is really El Bessandra. The party retreats to the cliffs in the west and reunite her with Elrond. The travels back to Shenanigans. Far in the distance they can see a roc carrying a cow. Expierience 750 XP each Significant NPCs * Bessy - the cow Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes